Cove lighting is a lighting technique that directs light toward the ceiling from one or more sides of a room to diffuse illumination. This effect is also called ambient luminescence. Cove lighting is found in ledges, recesses, ceiling valences and high on walls. This type of indoor lighting is popular because it hides the fixture and creates a dramatic effect. The light of this technique can be directed either up toward the ceiling or down creating a wall washing effect. Applications of cove lighting can be found in residential and commercial settings. In residential settings, cove lighting is often used above cabinets in the kitchen.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a prior art light cove relative to a ceiling 102 and a wall 104. A board 106, such as drywall or gypsum board, extends horizontally from wall 104. Another piece of board 108 is mounted at the end of the horizontal board, and acts as a light boundary. A light source 110 is mounted on the horizontal board 106 and illuminates upward toward the ceiling 102 and light 112 emerges from the gap between the top of the vertical board 108 and the ceiling 102.
FIG. 2 shows another example of prior art light cove, in which the light cove is suspended from ceiling 102 by one or more supports 120 rather than wall 104.
The prior art design of FIGS. 1 and 2 are labor intensive to install, as the ends of the horizontal and vertical boards must be framed. Using typical drywall joining techniques, the corners will be joined by drywall joining compound (referred to herein as “mud”) and/or drywall tape to form the overall surface and painted over to provide an overall uniform aesthetic. Corners at the end of boards formed by mud and tape are rounded and the design has an uneven visual aesthetic, which is undesirable home décor styles, such as modern, that are based on clean, sharp lines.